Network-enabled devices allow people to utilize online services to shop, stream music, offer items for sale, etc., without leaving the comfort of their homes or wherever they are. However, users who wish to offer items or services may endure an arduous process that requires time and effort that may result in incomplete and/or abandoned offers. Further, current item offering processes may be prone to error, such as human error, when users are required to input multiple fields required to offer an item. Users may grow frustrated upon receiving automated messages that don't contain helpful information and/or that indicate rejection of their potential listings. For example, a user may attempt to offer an item on an online marketplace. In response, the user may be presented with options to provide several values for the item they intend to list, such things as price, model, brand, specifications, color of the item, weight of the item, dimensions of the item, etc. However, the user may enter incorrect information, forget to submit some values requested, or be unable to complete the fields required due to a time issue. This can result in the user being presented with an indication that the item has failed to list, or that the user has presented incorrect/incomplete information which results in not being able to list the item.